Lonely Souls
by Wolfwhispers
Summary: A simple mistake by a Who named Jojo brings Harry Potter into his world. Will these two lonely souls learn to cope with each and perhaps find another who understands? Not to mention sending Harry home without anyone finding out.
1. Chapter 1

Hmm, this is an odd cross over, but would like to know what you all think. Also, I am going with Dr. Seuss's original last name with Jojo since it is his creation.

I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Dr. Seuss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thu… thump. Thu… thump. Thu… thump.

The steady stream of metal against metal sang sweetly through little Jojo's ears as he continued to pound away into his new pet project.

Thu… thump. Thu… thump. Thu… thump.

The ever-present scowl only grew larger as he found a small kink in the odd machine. Brown eyes narrowed as Jojo grabbed the two feet of circular glass and propped it in its proper place, right in front of the multicolor who-bulb. Nodding in satisfaction, Jojo pushed the wheeled contraption away from him to get a better look.

Most of the bottom just looked like metal bunched and nailed together to form a box, but the top showed a number of different colored switches, all of which Jojo knew by heart and what they did. In the very center was the two feet of circular, blurry glass. On top was a rather queer looking antenna since it didn't stick of straight, but turned into a circle from the middle before being pointed at the right. Or the left, depending on which side you were standing on.

Of course, the inside was much more complicated than the outside, and had taken Jojo months to find the proper parts. It wasn't as easy at used to be for Jojo when he took garbage out of the various trash cans and dumps. Before, people would just ignore him, but now, no matter where he went, eyes were sure to follow.

An annoyed looked passed by Jojo's face as he thought about the Who's of Whoville. So what if he was the one to finally open his mouth after years and years of silence just to destroy the outer layer of solar system so they could be heard? That still gave them no right to stare at him as if was some super hero or something.

And now, Jojo thought angrily, complete strangers actually had the audacity to demand that he say something for them.

Brushing aside his anger, Jojo stroked his machine carefully as he thought about all the various 'junk' he had collected. Oh well, another Who's trash is another Who's treasure. Stopping with his stroking, Jojo took one last look at his invention before opening the door of his factory to push out his machine.

Solar energy was always the best type of energy to use, no matter how strong electricity could be. Silencing the grunt that was about to escape his lips, Jojo pushed the machine out into the large, grassy area in front of his musical lair. Propping it up firmly against several stones, Jojo allowed the solar disks to fill up on energy, knowing he would have enough since it was only the middle of the afternoon with plenty of sun.

When a sufficient amount of time had passed, Jojo allowed a small smile to appear on his face as pressed a few random buttons. It had been a while since he had smiled. About nine months ago when he had helped save Whoville against this Sour Kangaroo that Horton the elephant had talked about.

Even with his biggest secret revealed, Jojo's father still hadn't realized his oldest, but smallest, child did not want to become mayor. Upon this discovery, Jojo had refused to open his mouth, just like all those years. In all honesty, he had probably only spoken a total of thirty minutes that entire day.

Jojo felt his hand form a fist as he thought about his oblivious father before taking a few calming breaths. This wasn't the time to think of such things. Today was the day Jojo found out if his machine worked.

Rearranging the antenna, Jojo allowed another small smile to appear as his machine lit up, the glass lighting up with a fierce purple before changing into different colors.

This machine, Jojo thought with excitement, would allow him to see into Horton's world, and into a new world he might long to exist in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In a lone bedroom in Number four, Private Drive, fifteen year old Harry Potter sat on the floor with his back against the wall, various pieces of parchment and ink surrounding him as he worked on his summer's homework assignments.

Scratching down a few unreadable sentences on the parchment for his potions essay, Harry wondered why he hadn't gotten the hang of writing with a quill after four years. Maybe he should take the time to practice instead of staring blankly at his cracked walls?

…yea right.

Harry smiled at the stupid thought, even as he stared at his ineligible words. He would just end up redoing it later with Hermione. Not that it would matter since Snape was sure to give him a zero no matter what.

Deigning his potions essay one last look, Harry closed his text book with a little more forced than necessary and got up, cracking his back as he stretched. Yawning and scratching his belly, Harry hopped down the stairs, not caring if he made any type of noise. The Dursley's were gone for the day (they had been gone a lot of days, returning late at night out of fear) and Harry had loved every minute of it.

There was no one to tell him what to do and how much he could eat. In all honesty, this was probably Harry's best summer. Opening the fridge with a small hum, Harry grabbed some turkey, lettuce and mustard. Snagging bread out of the bread box, Harry prepared his lunch, still humming a tune.

Harry ate his lunch in peace. He felt absolutely content. It was rather nice having nothing around to make sound. Then again, in the Dursley's house, all he ever heard were complaints, yells, grunts and snorts. Not exactly the nicest sounds in the world.

Finishing his sandwich, Harry brushed off the crumbs onto the floor, feeling some type of petty eagerness to make a mess in the Dursley's home, even if it was as small as crumbs. But after years of living in of not making a mess because of punishment, Harry thought his somewhat pathetic revenge was rightfully placed.

Tossing his paper plate away, Harry rushed back up his room, prepared to spend the rest of the day finding something at least somewhat interesting. There were only so many hours he could stand playing Dudley's video games. It was a wonder Dudley didn't die of boredom from staring at the television screen for so long.

Pushing open his door, Harry stopped dead in his tracks, seeing the weirdest sight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jojo scowled as he tapped the unnamed machine. The images on the glass were way too blurry for Jojo to see. Squinting, Jojo tapped the glass harder than the last time. Getting no response, Jojo did the only sensible thing to do.

He kicked the machine.

A random spark flew from the machine, but Jojo paid no mind, far too used to random sparks. The glass cleared slightly, drawing a smirk from Jojo as he gazed into the glass, trying to make out images.

His eyes searched for some type of movement… There!

Jojo pressed his face so close to the glass his fur barely grazed against it. Some type of black smudge moved before pausing. Jojo frowned. What was the black smudge doing? Jojo, instead of pressing the pure white button next to the glass, spun it, trying to get a clearer picture.

The picture cleared only slightly, not that it gave Jojo much of a picture. He could see some white and brown in the picture now, and even some messy black that resembled hair. Pressing a few more knobs, Jojo waited.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Harry could only stare into his room, disbelief etched across his face. Some type of glowing… thing hovered in his room. It was circular, and something was moving inside of it. Some type of black and gray thing that Harry couldn't identify. Not that there was much to identify from a smudge.

Harry moved toward the glowing circle thing. It appeared see-through and yet solid, if that made any sense. Looking around, Harry didn't see anyone else. Reaching out, Harry let his fingers touch the strange circle of light.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Annoyed at the lack of response from his machine, Jojo banged it once more. The screen cleared significantly, surprising Jojo. The smudge now had a form, even if slightly blurry. Confused, Jojo saw the figure hold up a hand and move toward his glass screen.

Stunned, Jojo watched as the imprint of a strange looking hand pressed against the glass. Without thinking, Jojo pressed his own hand against the glass.

There was a moment of silence, making Jojo feel strangely tense. Usually he welcomed silence, but this was just weird. Lifting his hand, Jojo noticed the hand was gone. Surprised, Jojo shifted away unsurely. Then, without warning, an image of a fist shot out at his glass screen.

For the first time in Jojo's life, he had a look of complete shock on his face as the glass exploded, spraying him with tiny bits of shards. He covered his eyes and jumped backwards, only able to watch as his machine shook violently before exploding and throwing Jojo back at least eight feet.

Arms flailing as Jojo attempted to land without hurting himself, all he managed to do was twist uncomfortably and land on his head. Groaning, Jojo looked up quickly, noticing bits and pieces of metal flying everywhere.

He didn't have time to mourn for his destroyed machine as a large, black blur flew away from where his machine once stood and down the hill. Shakily, Jojo attempted to pull himself up. He winced a bit at a few cuts, one particularly large one on his foot. Ignoring the pain, Jojo ran in the direction where he saw the black creature fall.

Stopping near the end of the part where all his traps ended, Jojo saw some type of creature. He stopped a good ten feet away, unsure of what to do. Jojo eyed the rest of the hill, looking at where the large hole started that barred the observatory from the rest of Whoville. He had made extra traps to keep nosy Who's away from his sanctuary.

Returning his gaze back to the strange creature, Jojo took on a frown as he saw the thing groan loudly before changing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry groaned weakly as he clutched his sides. What had he been thinking, punching an unknown entity? After so many years of the magical world he should have known better. Shaking his head, Harry coughed as dirt and –metal? – dropped from his hair.

Sitting up, Harry rubbed his arms, feeling small cuts with his fingers. Looking at his four fingered hands before looking… Wait? Four fingered hands? With horror, Harry looked back at his hands. They were an unnatural white, a pure snow white.

With horror, Harry looked at his arms. His clothing seemed to be shriveling away, leaving bare arms that turned completely black and hairy. Shakily, Harry felt his arms and gasped. It was fur!

Standing up quickly, Harry groaned as his vision blurred and his balance faltered. Settling on his knees, Harry wrapped his arms around his body, feeling even more fur. Quickly feeling his face, Harry sighed as he didn't feel any fur there, though his eyes did widen as his nose felt completely different, more circular.

Fighting nausea, Harry stood back up, wobbling over to a small river and glanced in. His face… well, there was no word for it except that he had changed. It was more circular, perhaps even resembling a tiny muzzle face thing. His entire body was covered in black fur, save a few spots. He had three white stripes on both arms and legs. He had one white stripe around his neck. Glancing down at his feet, they were entirely black and…

"I have no toes," Harry whispered in horror, before screaming in panic.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Jojo grimaced as he saw the creature attempt to stand before falling rather pathetically to its knees. Unsure if it was an enemy or not, Jojo made no attempt to see if the creature was alright.

For a minute, Jojo watched the creature catch its breath before looking at its hands before frowning. Jojo frowned as well, noticing the odd clothing it wore shrivel away, leaving strange, bare arms.

Black fur grew all over the creature, leaving only a few white stripes on its arms and legs. In an odd way, it looked a lot like him, only Jojo had stripes on his chest and stomach. This creature had a pure black body, save for the white bits, but Jojo already knew that. It also had pitch black hair that was extremely untidy.

Fascinated, Jojo leaned forward, curious about this creature that turned Who. However, that curiosity turned into annoyance as it screamed. It wasn't like Jojo could blame it. It had been taken away from wherever its home was.

The annoyance started to grow as the scream got louder and louder. Thinking quickly, Jojo picked up a small pebble and threw it at the creature, hitting it right on the head. Shocked, the creature looked at Jojo, pale face meeting pale face.

Blinking, Jojo could only stare into the darkest, yet brightest, green eyes he had ever seen.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Moaning in self pity was never something Harry thought he would scream about, but in this case, Harry found it justifiable. He had had just grown fur all over the place for goodness sake! Still screaming, Harry almost choked as something hit him in the back of his head, completely taking him by surprise.

Looking around, Harry stared into some type of furred person, brown eyes watching him curiosity and annoyance.

The two continued to stare at each other unsurely. Finally, when Harry could no longer stand it, Harry said, "Where am I?"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Jojo watched the creature turned Who fight back his impatience, knowing it wouldn't take long before it broke the silence first. Not that he would speak, of course, but it was much more satisfying others loose their cool just because a bit of silence.

Jojo was curious. Would this creature even know or understand his language. Probably, after all, Horton, and elephant of all things, could talk and understand them. Thus it came to no surprise that the creature opened his mouth, saying, "Where am I?"

Jojo blinked wondering what he should do next.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry stared up at the furry person, wondering if he could even understand him. Harry honestly couldn't get any type of reading from this person with his neutral look. Frowning with impatience, Harry cleared his throat.

"Er, did you hear me?"

The black thing nodded.

Well, at least he knew it understood him.

"Where am?"

Without opening his mouth, the black thing pointed behind him. Turning around, Harry could make out the strangest city ever built. Looking down at the city a bit longer than necessary, Harry almost jumped as he remembered the black thing was still behind him. Spinning around, Harry frowned at the bored look on its face.

"Look, uh, do you even speak?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jojo watched the creature finally turn back to face him, not surprised in the least when it asked if he could talk. Well, technically he could, but he just preferred not to. It made him feel way too uncomfortable, and Jojo never did anything that made him feel uncomfortable… unless of course his parents forced him into the situation.

Shaking his head, Jojo let the thing… who he could tell was a boy now that he was a Who… and waited for the reaction.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry groaned at the answer. "You can't speak at all?" Harry asked with a moan, only to receive a shrug. Harry groaned again. "Well, any idea how I got here?"

The furry boy pointed to large pile of smoking metal and broken shard of glass.

Harry stared, remembering the strange circle thing in his room.

"You brought me here?" Harry asked.

The boy shrugged, this time much more slowly, apparently a bit unsure if he did or not. Frowning at the metal, Harry nudged a piece and hissed loudly and hopped on one foot. That was hot! Seeing the amused look on the boy, Harry glared.

"And just how am I going to get back?" Harry demanded. "And what did I turn into?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jojo had to admit the creature was amusing, but there was no time for amusement, especially with all these questions it was asking. It obviously didn't know what a Who was, and sending it back… well, that was a big blank for Jojo. Not knowing what else to do, he did what he always did.

He shrugged.

The creature turned Who groaned again, telling Jojo that he would be doing that a lot.

An uneasy silence passed over the two before the creature spoke.

"Well, I'm Harry, Harry Potter. What's yours?"

Jojo tilted his head. Picking up a stick, he wrote out _Jojo O'Malley._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry walked up to the scribbled message and leaned down to get a closer look. "Jojo," Harry muttered, standing back up. He looked at the furred boy, pleased to see that they were the same height.

The furred boy, now known as Jojo, blinked at him with a bored look, though Harry could tell he was thinking deeply.

"So, uh, Jojo," Harry started awkwardly. "Are you sure there's no way for me to get back home?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jojo stifled a sigh at Harry and shook his head once more. How many times did have to alert the boy he had no way at the moment?

"So," Harry started, "I'm basically screwed?"

That was actually the perfect way of saying it; Jojo thought was a smirk and nodded.

Harry groaned again, and this time Jojo released a groan of his own. Did he ever stop with the groans? Jojo just hoped Harry didn't get as loud as his sisters. Jojo eyed Harry. What on Whoville was he supposed to do with him?

The obvious choice was to send him home, but how long would that take? Where would he even stay? Jojo cringed at the thought of the townspeople finding out. The chairmen had already expressed their distaste of him having the observatory for himself filled with all types of machines.

Funny, they hadn't really cared before the whole speck thing.

The chairmen, and even some of the citizens, were worried about what type of machine's he could build and if they might endanger the town someday.

Jojo glanced at Harry, noticing him looking at his observatory, his haven. Well, at least the boy was silent. Perhaps this would be easier than he thought. Jo looked back at his sanctuary, thinking.

A moment later a hand waved about his face, breaking his train of thought. "Hey, Jojo," Harry said loudly. "You in there?"

Jojo glared, pleased that the hand was removed from his face rather quickly when Harry noticed the glare. Trying to soften his face, Jojo ran a hand through his hair and beckoned Harry up to his sanctuary, hating every step. The only other person that entered was his father, and even that had been hard, no matter how pleased he was to see the man's face light up with pride.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry followed silently, noticing the pained look on the boys face. "Hey, wait," Harry said, stopping the boy. "You don't have to take me up there," Harry said, motioning to the building with an odd look on his face.

"This place obviously means a lot to you, and I don't want to go barging in on something important to you, even if it is you're fault I'm here. Maybe there would be somewhere else that can help me get back home?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This boy definitely went up a few notched in Jojo's book, not that he had any, but Jojo was pleased that Harry was good at observing things, something the citizen's of Whoville needed to learn how to do.

He stared at Harry, glad that they were the same height. They even sounded like they were the same age, which was weird since almost everybody older and few younger were taller than him. It was something his sisters never let him live down.

Jaw tightening, Jojo glanced at the town, eyes near the mayor's office where his father was, as well as Dr. Larue. Perhaps the odd doctor could be of service. Jojo looked back at Harry, taking in the slightly shadowed eyes that told Jojo the boy had been up late for a while. He could also see something else in those eyes.

It was that look of abandonment, as if the boy knew and felt what it was. It was the same look Jojo carried. His eyes softened at this realization, even if annoyance did make its way about his body. He would still be giving away his sanctuary.

After a moment of contemplating it, Jojo shook his head and motioned once more to follow him, not missing Harry's excited grin and lit up eyes.

Perhaps he wouldn't be too much trouble, Jojo thought, making his way back up the hill.

"So, any chance of talking… at all?" Harry pushed.

And of course it was ruined, Jojo thought, a scowl now placed upon his face as he looked back at Harry.

Perhaps the boy would be an annoyance, and now Jojo had to deal with him. After all, if he didn't even realize his glasses were gone, he must not be all that bright.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Changed the genre so its now in a different category.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry honestly didn't know what to expect as he entered the seemingly old observatory. He had at least thought there would be some large telescopes, dusty walls and peeling paint or anything of the like. What he had not been expecting, however, was the loud blast of music almost causing him to go deaf.

It had, luckily, only taken him a few minutes to get used to the sound. Looking around for a speaker or radio, Harry could only look up in complete awe at completely different but beautiful machines, each designed to perform some type of musical melody. Strangely enough, each different contraction seemed to work well with the others.

Harry swung his head everywhere, feeling like it was his first time walking through Diagon Alley. He gulped, unable to feel anything but awe and respect for the large building.

"Amazing," Harry breathed, just loud enough for Jojo to hear.

The black and gray furred boy didn't say anything, though he did turn his head slightly. Jojo hunched his shoulders slightly but moved forward confidently through his sanctuary toward a large bench that held piles of papers, both old and new for designs.

Jojo took a seat on one of the rickety chairs, frowning a bit at its wobbly state. He had never really sat on the chairs, preferring to fly through the air with his inventions, and even when he had felt the urge to sit down and rest, he had always used an old couch he had taken from the dump. Seeing Harry sit down carefully, he could tell his chair would be the same.

There was an odd silence in which Jojo waited out patiently.

"So," Harry started slowly, obviously trying to find a good way to bring up some type of conversation. "Earlier you, er, showed me that your machine brought me here."

Jojo nodded boredly, arms already folded as he leaned back carefully.

Harry fiddled with a piece of fur on his arm before sighing. "Dare I ask what the machine was for?"

Jojo shrugged, causing Harry to scowl.

"Ok, you're obviously not going to speak, but I need to know what's going on and you're going to have to communicate with me someway."

Glowering at the demand, Jojo narrowed his eyes at the new Who before looking around his bench for a blank piece of paper. It wasn't all that hard, especially since he usually had piles, just in case inspiration hit. Grabbing a pen, Jojo quickly jotted down something before shoving it into Harry's hand a bit roughly.

He really didn't like being forced to communicate with others, even if it was in the written language.

Harry took the letter and read it over, scowling at the note.

_There, is that better?_

"Yea, I suppose that's better," Harry grumbled. "Now, why did you drag me through that machine, and why were you spying on me?"

Jojo retook the paper, making sure to take his time. He wasn't in any hurry to make his hand suffer just because someone else wanted to communicate with him.

_It wasn't supposed to spy on you. My world, you see, is actually a speck residing on a clover in a larger world. We made contact with that world or, more specifically, Horton the elephant. I wanted to see what his world was like._

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

Jojo shrugged, not really caring about Harry's opinion.

Fighting the urge to twitch, Harry asked, "Do you know how long its going to take to rebuild the machine?

_Hard to say._

"Don't you have any idea?" Harry demanded loudly, causing a rather echo throughout the observatory.

Jojo glared and took back the paper.

_It took me close to a year just to build the machine, let alone get it to work. Not to mention I got the wrong coordinates. I still need to figure out how you even got here. All I saw was the outline of your fist slamming through the glass of my machine._

Harry read the note carefully. "Do you think," he started thoughtfully, "that I broke through some type of warp thing?"

Jojo stared.

"Don't give that look," Harry snapped. "I know it sounds stupid, but I saw a weird glowing thing, which might have been your glass light from the machine. I, uh, sorta punched it," Harry added with a sheepish grin. "Which was pretty stupid—"

At least he admits it, Jojo thought dully.

"—but maybe that explains how I got here."

Jojo retook the paper, twiddling with the pen for a moment.

_We still have no explanation on _how _you are here. Chemical reactions are not easily explained, especially with my inventions._

Harry took the paper and read it before grinning mischievously. "No, but _magic _has never had a straight answer before.

Harry waited for Jojo's reaction, wondering what his response would be. He knew it was a heavy risk telling the furry boy, but he wasn't even human, so perhaps he was a type of magical creature?

Jojo just stared at Harry for the longest time before letting out a small snort. Right, as if he would believe in magic. What did this guy take him for?

Harry frowned at Jojo's response. "It's true," he told him irritably. "See, where I'm from, I'm a wizard."

Jojo returned his neutral look, growing bored with Harry's story. They had more important things to work out than his imagination. Not that Jojo disliked an imaginative mind, especially since his was huge, but now was not the time.

"It's true," Harry said angrily, starting to get irritated. He searched his body for a moment before growling in frustration. "If only I had my wand, I would show you."

Jojo handed Harry the piece of paper, hoping to break off the boys tirade.

_Let's just say this magic exists, do you even know how to use to get you back home?_

Harry deflated. "No."

_I expected as much._

Harry glared, which Jojo ignored easily.

_Building another machine will most likely take months…_

Jojo paused, wondering how to write the next part.

_But there's this scientist in the city, she could probably help, even if she is a bit of a nut._

Harry read the small note, knowing there was still a but. He looked at Jojo knowingly who returned the look with an appreciative nod.

_We can't let anybody know about you. The chairmen of the city are already weary of my inventions, as are the citizens._

"They know you built all this?" Harry asked.

Jojo nodded, quickly explaining the events of how the speck was discovered by Horton and what he had to do to help save everybody. He could tell Harry didn't believe him, but that was ok since he didn't believe Harry was a wizard.

"So you can talk," Harry said with sigh.

Jojo shrugged, writing down, _Not really. Don't push me._

Harry looked over the words, nodding.

Jojo eyed Harry, pleased Harry seemed to understand. He would indulge Harry on some longer answers, knowing it would help the both of them and because Harry deserved that much for not pushing him, unlike others.

_If you're caught, there is a high probability that you'll be experimented on, banished, along with me, or just destroyed._

Harry gulped.

_Since it was technically my fault, I promise to send you back… It's just going to take some time. Maybe…_

"Maybe?" Harry urged.

_Maybe after a while it'll be safe for you to come down into Whoville for a brief time. Everybody was sure to have heard the explosion from earlier, and a new Who might just cause some problems._

"A Who?" Harry asked, unsurely. "You're called Who's?"

Jojo nodded.

Fighting back his bemusement, Harry asked, And you call your world Whoville?"

_The town._

Harry couldn't help it, he snorted. Jojo glared.

_And just what were you called before you changed into a Who?_

"I was called a human," Harry said with a smug grin. "And when we use the word who, we think of it as "Who is that person?" or "Who was that?"

Jojo just stared at Harry blankly.

"Right, uh, so are we, or you, going to meet this doctor."

Jojo couldn't help but cringe as he imagined talking with the nutty professor. Ever since she had helped his dad work out why Whoville was experiencing odd changes, she was trying to predict new ways that could destroy the speck.

"I suppose you won't be running after her," Harry said dryly, seeing Jojo's expression. "Then I suppose we better start working on this machine thing."

Jojo lifted a brow.

"Yes, we," Harry said indignantly. "Besides, what else am I suppose to do, wander this observatory for months.

_Absolutely not._

"It's not like I'm going to go around touching or breaking anything," Harry said in defense.

Jojo merely glared.

"Ok, so looking around," Harry breathed, leaning back fully, unaware of how stupid that was.

With a startled yelp, Harry fell backwards as the leg on his chair split in two, sending him sprawling. Looking up, Harry shot Jojo a sour look. Running a hand across his face, Harry sighed before gasping, eyes going wide.

"Were did my glasses go?" Harry shouted, searching the floor quickly.

Unable to hide his amusement at the slow boy, Jojo wrote down a quick note with an extra flourish and stuck in Harry's face.

Frowning at the note, Harry couldn't help but feel a bit stupid.

_Your glasses disappeared with the rest of your clothes. You obviously don't need them to see anymore; otherwise you would have noticed them gone in an instant._

"Stupid," Harry muttered, glowering at Jojo's amused look. "Quite looking so smug," he snapped. "Where the heck am I supposed to stay if you don't want me wandering this place?"

That definitely wiped the smirk off Jojo's face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Exactly four hours later, Jojo trudged down the path that led down to Whoville, making sure he reset the traps. Aside from not wanting Harry to be found out about, he didn't want others to spread word they knew how to get into his sanctuary.

Closing his eyes in bliss as a steady wind blew hair across his face; Jojo wondered what he should do. He definitely had to get food by tomorrow. He always kept spare water and food next to the couch Harry would start sleeping on, but that would run out soon. Luckily it was on the ground floor since he didn't exactly want to show Harry around.

It wasn't exactly fair of him, but there wasn't much choice. Not only did he have to worry about school and his family, but taking care of Harry as well. It shouldn't be all that hard, sneaking food and random gadgets up to the lab, he had done all his life, but for some reason he felt a small itch in his stomach for having such a huge secret and not telling anyone about it.

Jojo squashed that feeling down right away far too easily. He was used to doing that. After all, the observatory had been his biggest secret, and he had always been able to deal with the twinge of guilt in the beginning before no longer caring. Perhaps it was the fact that he was watching over a living thing.

Jojo grimaced, not liking this one bit. He absolutely hated being in the company of others, and the fact that he had to share some of his life with Harry just to appease the boy was downright annoying and frustrating.

Harry had shared a bit of his life, talking about being a wizard and all that. Jojo let the boy be, wondering if perhaps he had been dropped a few times as a baby. What interested Jojo was his relationship with his relatives. Harry had been uneasy talking about them and hadn't given Jojo much information, though from what Jojo could summarize, he may have been in an abusive household, possibly still being in one.

Abuse and any other type of unhappiness were incredibly rare in Whoville. Some weren't even aware of it, but Jojo was well informed on that particular subject, having read some disturbing stories in the library and overhearing his parents talk about a particular high school girl who was sent away because of an abusive father back when he was eight.

But that wasn't any of Jojo's business, and he would not push. He was lucky Harry didn't push him into talking, but time had a way of chipping away at one's patience. He only hoped Harry understood the rules he had written down before leaving and understood the important things he had also written down.

_He better not break anything, _Jojo thought, kicking a rock and moving his fingers with the beat, wishing he had some paper to write it down for future use. No matter how many times he kicked a rock, he always seemed to get a different beat.

"Yo, Jojo!" a loud voice yelled, breaking Jojo out of his musings. "What's the word, my Who?" Ned, the mayor of Whoville and Jojo's dad asked, trying, as always, to sound cool and hip.

Jojo's response was an uninterested glance before heading toward the large house that was sure to hold his ninety-six younger and loud sisters.

"Jojo!" Ned called, running to catch up to Jojo, which was actually quite unnecessary since Jojo was taking his time. "Son, there's something I actually need to talk to you about? Care to shed a few words on what that little explosion was? Everyone kinda heard it." Ned offered a goofy grin, hoping to encourage his son to speak.

Jojo rolled his eyes at the ridiculous grin before shaking his head.

"Well, uh, see you later then, J-dawg!" Ned shouted, waving Jojo into the house as he went in search of his wife, Sally.

Jojo watched his father walk off, feeling only slightly curious as to why his father hadn't questioned him further. Not really caring, Jojo made his way up the stairs, side stepping his overeager sisters that made it their life's goal to make him annoyed. After entering his second sanctuary, his room, Jojo locked the door with an audible click, smirking at the wonderful noise, before falling face first into his bed.

He had a lot of planning to do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry wandered the first floor of the observatory, wondering just how Jojo managed to get up to the many levels of the large building. He could see the random stair case in the middle of the building or near the top, but they seemed to make no sense since there wasn't anything else that could lead him up to at least the second story.

He had spied a few large baskets with rope, thinking they were some type of elevator. The only problem was that he couldn't find anyway of making the basket go up. He had also spied a lever, but then again the whole place was filled with levers. As much as Harry wanted to explore the whole place, he really didn't feel like breaking anything.

For someone who didn't talk, Jojo could really make Harry back down like Snape.

"There must be something to do around here," Harry whined, wishing night would come.

Jojo had left him a brief note that he would be back at night, once his family had fallen asleep. Harry knew that made perfect sense, especially since he had always snuck out when his relative's fell sleep, but still couldn't help but be bored.

Wandering back over to the bench the two had previously sat at; Harry looked over the various papers, eyes lit up with curiosity. Drawings of machines mostly made up the papers, but Harry saw quite a few with musical notes on them.

Harry lifted a brow, wondering if Jojo had created his own music. It was actually stupid of him not to think about that earlier. He had at first assumed the machine's made music by coincidence, not that it was their main purpose.

Another stupid decision of his.

Harry filtered through the various songs, noting most didn't even have a title. Harry plucked at a random piece of fur out boredom. Strangely enough, Harry had quickly gotten over his shock at changing. It had been interesting trying to explain toes to Jojo. Apparently the thought of having 'hands' on your feet wierded the little Who out.

Setting them aside, Harry let himself sink into the only remaining chair and let his face hit the table.

He had a lot of thinking to do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok, I know the past two chapters have been boring, but I kind of wanted a type of beginning to start Harry and Jojo out, to allow them to grow comfortable. I promise more interesting things will happen in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Jojo wandered the house silently, years of practice paying off nicely. At a time like this (or any other night when sneaking out) it was always good to be quiet. He snuck into the shadows as he heard his father give a particularly loud snore, unsure if the man would get up or not.

Once Jojo heard a rhythmic breathing, Jojo left his shadowed corner and crept toward the second story window that was oh so nicely placed right next to a tree. Rearranging the slightly heavy backpack, Jojo jumped out the window, spiraling down the tree with practiced hands.

Landing in the wet grass with a small thump, Jojo straightened up and made his way through the city, careful to keep to the shadows. You could never be too careful with stalkers or the random animal about.

Once Jojo had exited the main part of the city, entering into the more field like area, Jojo relaxed his posture and kicked at a tin can, enjoying the rather tuneless beat it gave off. Music was never meant to be one, steady beat. Music was supposed to be wild and imaginative, that's what made music be music.

Coming upon his basket carrier a bit too quickly for Jojo's liking – for he had been enjoying the cool night air – he hopped into the basket, unlatched the umbrella and enjoyed the small ride. Placing the extra rock he had grabbed from his room, Jojo placed it on the large rock hung by rope just before he passed it.

Next was the slingshot, Jojo's personal favorite. It made him think of flying. Landing on the broken stairs, Jojo ran the rest of the way to the observatory and entered in the small door that was actually made in the main door.

Upon entering, Jojo blinked, trying to get used to the pitch black. Feeling along the wall next to him, Jojo spun a knob, looking pleased as lights popped up everywhere.

"Hello?" a voice called hesitantly, causing Jojo to jump.

He swung around; seeing Harry curled into a corner, far away from the couch he had specifically written down to tell him to stay there. Jojo stared, wondering why Harry was over here and still awake before slapping a hand to his head.

Of course! He had completely forgotten how to show Harry how to turn on the lights, thus leaving him in the dark for hours. Jojo shot Harry an apologetic look, one which Harry just shrugged at as he turned to look at the ground.

"Guess we kind of forgot about basic needs," Harry said with a weak grin. "Like lights an' all."

Jojo nodded in agreement, still looking apologetic. He gestured for Harry to follow him, not questioning why he had decided to move around. He had already known the new Who would look around, but he did wonder why Harry hadn't returned to the couch once it started to get dark and go to sleep. Perhaps Harry suffered from insomnia like he did.

Still feeling a bit guilty, Jojo turned a few extra colored buttons next to him, allowing long, thin wired to wiggle high up above them and given a calming tune. All the other machines had been turned off, but Jojo always turned off his creations before leaving.

Jojo allowed the violin-like beat to echo throughout the observatory for a few moments, pleased that Harry seemed to relax as well, before leading the way over to the couch. He dropped his backpacks contents onto the couch and watched some food and notebooks scatter across the gray cushions.

Hearing a loud growl, Jojo turned to a blushing Harry, who mumbled a few inaudible words. Rolling his eyes, Jojo tossed an apple behind his back, not really caring if Harry caught it or not. By the surprised gasp and the sound of fruit hitting metal, Jojo surmised that Harry had dropped the apple.

Opening a thick notebook that had at least three hundred doodles and notes in the, Jojo showed them to Harry, watching the Who take a bite out of the apple before taking the notebook carefully.

"What are these?" Harry asked with a mouthful of food.

Frowning with distaste, Jojo gave Harry a stern look. What did he think they were? There were the blue prints and notes for the machine that brought him here, of course.

Seeing Jojo's look, Harry gulped down the rest of the food in his mouth. Flipping through the notebook, Harry eyes widened in recognition at a well drawn, colored ball of light. It looked exactly like the light that had been floating in his room. Speaking of his room, Harry hoped Hedwig would be alright. Her cage was unlocked, but he could never be too careful.

"So it's the plans for that machine?"

Jojo rolled his eyes.

"The machine that brought me here," Harry snapped, annoyed at Jojo's attitude, even though he hadn't exactly been very precise with his answer. There were a lot of machines here.

"So I take it you most likely do not have many extra's of these parts?" Harry asked, indicating to a few doodles that looked like they had been drawn in a hurry.

Jojo ran a hand over his face and massaged his temples before shaking his head. Most of the stuff he used was taken from the garbage cans.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, not noticing that they both seemed to do the same thing when agitated. As Harry lifted up his hair, Jojo noticed an odd lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Shooting a speculative look at Harry, Jojo wondered how Harry had gotten the oddly shaped scar.

Harry, sensing where Jojo was looking, quickly smoothed down his hair, not looking like he wanted to talk about it. That was ok because Jojo really didn't feel like going through the trouble of writing down questions that would most likely not be answered.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence. The only sound was Harry's chewing and that only intensified their nervousness.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Harry finished his apple. Looking around for some type of waste bag, Jojo solved the problem by stepping on a black tile rather harshly, allowing a small trashcan to pop up into existence from under a white tile right in front of him.

Hey, this was Jojo's area to relax and eat, so there was obviously going to be a waste basket somewhere.

Giving Jojo a grin of thanks, Harry dropped the apple into the fruit and jumped at the sounds of knives slashing something up before what Harry suspected was a toilet flushing. Watching the trashcan disappear into the tile once more, Harry gave Jojo an odd look, noticing he didn't even care.

Harry settled onto the couch a bit uncomfortably before looking at Jojo seriously. "You honestly have no idea how to get this machine started, do you?"

Jojo gave a silent sigh before nodding. No use in hiding the obvious.

Harry nodded. "Thought so, I just hope my friends don't freak out."

Jojo shrugged, not knowing how else to display how hopeless the situation seemed at the moment. Harry, however, gave a bright grin, startling the black and gray Who.

"Well, guess we'll just have to get started."

Jojo nodded and headed toward the exit.

"Hey, where are you going?" Harry asked. "I thought you agreed to help now."

Jojo didn't even deign Harry with a look, instead just preferring to exit the observatory. He heard Harry follow silently behind him, though Jojo could hear Harry's mouth open and close, seemingly trying to phrase his next question.

Jojo spied the destruction of his machine all over the place, the moonlight giving the right amount of light for him to see in the dark with. Nudging a few unusable screws, Jojo began to pick up the larger pieces of metal and tubes. He gave Harry a piercing look, as if daring him not to help.

Harry obviously got the hint since he bent down to pick wires and bits of metal and even a brass block. Harry narrowed his eyes at Jojo's retreating back. Did he always have to give him such looks? It wasn't as if Harry wasn't going to help.

Grabbing a bit of whatever he could lift into his already heavy load; Harry followed Jojo back up to the observatory. He smiled as the thin wires continued to give off music, but he also noticed a lot of metal balls bouncing around in a large, glass tank. It was almost at the very top and, as Harry strained his head to get a good look at it, Harry wondered how it worked.

"So do you want to be a musician or something when you grow up?" Harry asked, returning to the outside as he dumped his load where Jojo had practically thrown his load to the ground.

Jojo looked back at Harry but continued to walk. He shrugged; face filled an emotion Harry couldn't read before returning back into its neutral state.

"Or an inventor?" Harry asked, determined to make the atmosphere more bearable for him.

It was a bit odd having a companion that didn't speak back. The Dursley's hardly ever spoke to him, except to give threats or insults, but the fact was that they at least spoke.

Again Jojo shrugged, this time not turning around to give Harry a look, though Harry got the feeling Jojo rolled his eyes, obviously disinterested in what he had to say.

"Because you'd probably be amazing at both," Harry continued, not caring if his only listener wasn't really paying attention. "I mean, if you could build all that," Harry said, gesturing to the observatory, "you could probably make something that could change history."

Jojo glanced at Harry with a hint of annoyance, heaving a rather heavy and large piece of metal. Seeing Jojo have trouble lifting the metal block, Harry rushed over to help. It was a good thing he did since it was almost as big as the two of them put together.

"So do you want to or not?" Harry asked.

Exasperated, Jojo gave Harry a confused look.

"Become an inventor that could change history," Harry elaborated.

Jojo shook his head quickly. No way would he want to share anything that would get him anymore attention.

"Don't like attention either?" Harry more or less stated. "Same here."

Jojo gave another one of his disinterested shrugs.

"_Can this guy do anything else?" _Harry thought with annoyance. _"Hope this doesn't last the whole night."_

Suffice to say the whole night lasted that way. Harry would ask questions and all he got was a shrug or an eye roll. After a while Harry just ended up staying silent, growing annoyed at the lack of response.

By the time the sun was starting to rise, both were extremely tired and were agitated. For whatever reasons each others presence was just unwanted. Harry was annoyed that the cause of his problems wouldn't even tell him on how he planned on sending him home or how he would survive for Merlin knows how long.

Jojo just didn't like company period. The fact that he was allowing Harry the use of his observatory as some type of flat was graining on Jojo's nerves. They wondered how they would be able to last each others presence for the next few days or months or, dare they think it, years?

Once they finally got the last of the remains back into the observatory, Harry asked, "Aren't you ever missed, spending so much time away from home?"

Jojo shrugged and quickly wrote a note.

_Having ninety-six younger sisters can make you unnoticeable for a while. Sadly, I'm the only boy._

Harry's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me?"

Jojo gave Harry a lifted brow, as if saying 'Do I look like I joke?'

"Shouldn't you be like fifty or something?" Harry demanded, getting a confused look from Jojo. "You know," Harry began carefully, "because it takes a bout a year for a child to grow in the womb.

Jojo, still with that odd look on his face, handed Harry the note.

_It takes humans that long to reproduce?_

"Er, yea," Harry said, growing uncomfortable with the topic. "At least you have sisters though. All I have is a fat cousin, a fat uncle and skinny aunt."

_Odd combination._

"Odd indeed," Harry said with a small smile on his face. "So, uh, should we get started on building this machine?"

Jojo folded his arms and glowered at Harry.

_And just how should we get started? We don't even know if the same type of machine will work or even if we can find the right coordinates._

Harry grimaced. "Then how did you even start the other machine?"

_Lots and lots of drawings and notes during class._

"Figures," Harry muttered, sliding his furry feet across the floor and staring at them. Giving a depressed sigh, Harry sat down and stared at the remains of the machine glumly.

Jojo didn't interrupt Harry or give him an annoyed look. Instead, he just sat down across from him, taking out a new notebook that he had stolen from one of his sisters and tapped a pen against the paper.

Ten minutes later with a still blank piece of paper, Jojo threw his pen away in frustration. Nothing was coming to him. No creative thoughts on basically anything. It seemed as if a sudden block had formed in his mind or his muse had died. Annoyed, Jojo fell back and just laid on the ground, staring up at his inventions, hoping to find some type of creative idea from the various bells, strings, kites or even the large drums.

"Can't think of anything?" a glum voice asked, startling Jojo enough to make him jump.

Looking up at Harry, Jojo gave an annoyed nod.

Harry didn't say anything, instead just lying down across from Jojo and looking up at the inventions as well. For how they stayed like that they weren't sure, but after a while the two got so tired that all it took was just a little music from the vibrating wires and hovering kites for them to fall asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jojo didn't know how long he had been asleep for, but a loud crash was what woke him up. Sitting up quickly, Jojo looked around wildly, wondering what the cause was. It didn't take him long.

A guilty look from Harry and a broken see through purple bottle was all it took for Jojo to confirm what happened. Jumping up, Jojo stormed over to the new Who and pointed to the ground forcefully, glaring at Harry.

"So… sorry," Harry stammered, backing up slightly by the dark glare. "I swear I didn't mean to break it," Harry said quickly. "But it kept lighting up and I didn't know what it was."

Jojo looked at the spilled contents and grinded his teeth in frustration. It was whontium nitrate, a very hard chemical to find. It often gave odd reactions in colored bottles after while which was why Jojo liked to use them in colored lights or any type of invention. The problem was that it was so hard to steal. All he had was two cups worth after saving up tiny amounts within a year. Now all of it was gone.

"Look," Harry started, but Jojo cut him off with a death glare and pointed a finger at the couch.

"But I–" Harry tried to start again, only receiving a harsher glare.

As much as Jojo wanted to throttle Harry, if he didn't get the chemical cleaned up it could prove disaster, especially if a random spark were to hit it. Cleaning it up quickly, scowl still in place, Jojo waved off any attempts tried to make at helping clean up. Surprisingly enough, Harry kept trying to help to help clean up even after being waved away.

Strange, all his sisters took every chance they could get to get out of cleaning. Still, Jojo was pretty pissed. With one last glare, Jojo wrote a quick note down furiously and practically threw it in Harry's face.

_Don't _ever_ touch anything._

Harry gulped. How could this guy glare worse than Snape? "Sorry," Harry mumbled.

Jojo ignored the apology and the growing migraine.

_Just stay near the couch while I gather supplies from the upper levels. Don't even think about going near my stuff._

Giving one last glare, Jojo took a few steps back and pulled a lever, springing into the air by a tile shooting up with a metal spring. Harry could only watch Jojo fly through the air and use ropes, inventions and even kites to make his way higher into the observatory like a train circus performer.

Harry couldn't help but shuffle his feet with guilt. He honestly hadn't meant to break the bottle, but it had completely startled him when it changed color. Harry briefly wondered why he wasn't used to stuff like that. Perhaps he only expected stuff like that to happen with the Weasely twins.

Sighing, Harry looked at various objects next the couch and noticed an opened cupboard next to a small stove and tiny sink. Looking into the pantry, Harry smiled as he turned on the stove. Perhaps he could make breakfast to smooth things over?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jojo reached the third floor in records time. He was so angry. Did that Who honestly have no respect for others belongings? Grabbing a pair of goggles, Jojo strapped them around his eyes as he got to work on gathering different materials and flying through the air. Speeding through the air was great fun, but Jojo needed goggles to keep the wind away and not dry out his eyes after a while.

Settling down at the very top, Jojo sat down with a sigh, throwing a random bolt to the ground. It hit many inventions on its way down, making nice little smacking sounds or grunts before landing on the smooth floor.

Turning a random lever, Jojo hoped whatever turned on would be music that could at least soothe his stress. As always, however, luck was never with him. Since he hadn't been looking at which switch he was pulling, Jojo ended up turning on the high powered Whofan that blew air into the tuba's, Ting Tongs and other various instruments that required air.

Suffice to say Jojo was annoyed with his rather loud choice. Turning his head to the side, Jojo looked at his other choices on this floor. He had the electric bulb which did in fact let off electricity and give that odd sound electricity give when used in a scientific way. Pulling that switch, Jojo also spun a knob that let his metal balls loose from the twisting bars.

Put together it sounded like a storm. Perfect for Jojo's mood, Jojo just sat there and let the music calm him down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry grimaced as he heard the music starting in what at first started off as a rather annoying and loud snort. All too soon he could hear what he supposed was static before seeing metal balls falling down the long, twisted bars before landing in a tube that was connected to the top. Harry guessed that there was some type of suction that brought the balls back to the top.

By the time each mechanical instrument had been put together, Harry thought it sounded a lot like a storm. The metal balls sounded like heavy drops of rain or hail while the things that looked like tuba's and trumpet's sounded like a fierce wind.

Still shifting a bit, Harry stirred the pancake mix and poured some onto the pan. He would call Jojo down once he had cooled down. Harry didn't know how long that would take, but he guessed that once the machines were turned off he would come down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a good forty minutes before Jojo finally moved from his spot, knowing he was being rather childish. Still, he just couldn't help it. That was a very important chemical, not to mention he didn't like anybody touching his stuff. And no matter how many times he thought it to himself, this was still _his _sanctuary. A sanctuary that had been broken into.

That was probably why he was getting so easily agitated. Usually Jojo could keep his emotions calm and body neutral, but never before had Jojo ever experience someone breaking into something extremely private. Sure his parents or sisters broke into his room all the time, but it wasn't like they messed with his stuff or were complete strangers.

Turning off his instruments with a few kicks at knobs, Jojo looked over the side, trying to see Harry. Unsurprisingly he couldn't find him. Too many inventions blocked his view. However, Harry apparently thought that since he had turned off his instruments he was done because he yelled up to him.

"Hey, Jojo!" Harry yelled loudly, glad for the echo. "Come down, I got something for you!"

Jojo narrowed his eyes. What did he touch now? Jumping down, Jojo grabbed a hovering kite and glided down effortlessly, zigzagging through various wires and holes. Releasing the kite about four feet from the ground, Jojo landed with little noise. Furry feet were really good at nullifying noise.

Looking at the couch, Jojo was once again unsurprised that Harry wasn't there. Just as he was about to set off in search of the new Who, Harry actually came up to him with a large grin and two plates in his hand.

Jojo blinked at him, wondering what he was doing.

"I made breakfast," Harry said brightly, shoving a pancake that was folded like a taco under Jojo's nose.

Frowning at the odd pancake, Jojo noticed there was red jam (probably whoberry) that held scrambled eggs together before being folded together.

"You didn't have any syrup," Harry explained. "And I doubt you would have any food you didn't like in here."

Obviously, Jojo thought dryly, staring at both Harry and the pancake cautiously.

"I really am sorry I dropped that chemical," Harry said sincerely, still holding out the plate. "And I know I shouldn't have been touching your stuff without permission. I sometimes act without thinking of the consequences," Harry added, wincing a bit, perhaps thinking of a distant memory.

Jojo didn't say anything; he just stared a bit unsurely.

Harry frowned a bit, nudging the pancake into Jojo's hand. "It's for you," he said, using a bit of force, almost as if he knew Jojo wasn't sure about him.

Surprised, Jojo touched the food with a finger warily. Carefully, Jojo lifted the folded egg-pancake thing into his mouth and took a bite. Throwing a surprised look at Harry, Jojo settled down on the couch and ate in silence.

Grinning, Harry joined Jojo, both eating in a comfortable silence.

"So, still angry?" Harry asked, stopping Jojo in mid bite.

Throwing a glare at Harry for ruining the moment, Jojo continued to eat, only this time giving Harry the cold shoulder.

Harry sighed. "Me and my big mouth," Harry muttered, nibbling on his own food.

Once they were done Harry cleaned the plates, this time making sure Jojo didn't clean them up himself. With the looks Jojo kept sending him it was as if he thought he was incapable of cleaning anything up.

"Hey, Jojo," Harry said after drying everything up. "I was wondering, but how old are you?"

Jojo held up his four fingers and flashed it three times before flashing it with three fingers the last time.

"Really? I'm fifteen too!"

Jojo rolled his eyes. Really, did Harry have to get excited over something so little?

"And we're the same height too," Harry said happily. "Back home I'm always the smallest bloke. Even some of the younger years are taller than me. It's really embarrassing."

Jojo nodded, knowing how that felt.

"Uh, Jojo?" Harry asked, this time with a bit of embarrassment.

Jojo looked at Harry tiredly. What did he want now?

"Where am I supposed to bathe?"

There was a good, lengthy moment of staring at each other.

Jojo seemed to have thought of something because his eyes lit up before his body shuddered. It obviously must not have been such a good idea, but Harry had to ask.

"What is it?" Harry asked. "Is there a shower here? Or even a bathroom. You'd think so since this place probably used to host scientists or something."

Jojo nodded reluctantly before grabbing a fresh piece of paper.

_There is a bathroom on the second story that houses showers._

Once again Harry knew there was a but.

_However, I never got around to cleaning it._

Harry stared at the response in surprise. "You've been working on this place for ears and years but never cleaned the bathroom?

Jojo glared.

_It was too gross and I never had a reason for needing a shower here. I use the one at home._

"And you've never had the urge to go to the bathroom?" Harry asked dryly, folding his furry arms.

_I made sure to go before heading to the observatory._

"Lazy arse," Harry muttered, getting another glare from Jojo.

_Look at it this way, now you'll have something to do while I can't come because of school._

"Joy," Harry breathed. "As scared as I am to ask, but where and how will I get to this bathroom if it's on the second story? I doubt there's any normal way to get up there."

Jojo nodded, giving a smirk. Beckoning Harry into one of his many basket elevators, Jojo indicated to a lever and pulled it back so that it clicked once. Immediately the rose quickly, giving Harry the same type of butterflies he usually received on a broom.

Grinning excitedly, Harry looked down. He didn't have much time to look at anything since it was only on the second story before Jojo grabbed him out of the basket and all but dragged him to a hallway that led away from the main exhibit.

Pausing in front of a door that had a big red X over it, Jojo wrinkled his nose before glancing at Harry wearily. Seeing the look, Harry took it upon himself to open the door. As soon as he did he immediately regretted it.

Gagging at the smell, Harry closed it quickly and turned to Jojo, not all that surprised to see the boy holding his nose.

"Oh my god," Harry breathed.

As if the smell wasn't enough, Harry had gotten a good look at the room, not matter how brief his look had been. Everywhere there was some type of grime of almost every single color. The floor looked wet with a slightly gray and yellow color. Harry prayed it wasn't what he thought it was.

The showers in the corners had fungus growing on it, as did the sinks. Not to mention the small bugs he saw crawling around. The tiles, which looked like they had once been white, were completely brown with a hint of gray and green.

Harry closed his eyes, cursing his unfortunate luck. Feeling something tap his arm, Harry reopened his eyes.

_Good luck._

"Screw you," Harry muttered after reading the note. "I swear that if you don't at least get me about a hundred air refreshener's to start with, I'll open the door to let the smell cover the entire observatory before running off."

Jojo scowled darkly but nodded nonetheless.

_I'll get cleaning supplies. There's hundreds of cleaning supplies at my house. It's kind of needed when you have so many sisters._

"I could only imagine," Harry said dryly.

They made their way back to the basket and went back down to the first story. Jojo shot Harry a look that meant he better not abuse this privilege of going up a story or forget how to use the basket elevator.

"So what now?" Harry asked once they reached the couch once more.

Jojo pointed at a few books he had brought.

_Read those as I get to work. Hopefully I'll be able to think up something before the end of the day._

"Any chance of you getting a general plan of how to start before today is over?" Harry asked hopefully.

_Doubt it._

"Joy," Harry muttered, looking over the books with disinterest. They were all history books about Who's.

Jojo watched Harry get comfortable on the couch as he pulled a worn tan colored blanket over his legs and started reading. It would be good for him to know about Who's if he was to get acquainted with them someday.

If, Jojo thought forcefully. If he did.

Walking away, Jojo stuffed his hands into his fur and sulked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jojo?" Harry asked as he finished the last of his dinner.

Jojo looked up lazily, still eating his own dinner. As much as it annoyed him to have another be in his presence, he had to say Harry was a good cook.

"Do you have school tomorrow?"

Jojo nodded.

"When do you think you'll have the cleaning supplies here?"

Jojo made a circling motion with his fingers.

Harry stared. "I don't speak hand motion," he said sarcastically.

Giving Harry an annoyed look, Jojo wrote a quick note and threw it at him, feeling satisfied as it hit the new Who in the face.

_I'll bring them as soon as I can after school._

"When's that?" Harry asked.

_2:40_

"How will I know what time it is?" Harry asked.

Jojo pointed up. Looking behind him, Harry could actually make out a large, glowing clock that took up most of the left wall. It was a yellow color, and didn't seem to be just a clock, but a device that helped move other inventions around. Right now the time said 8:30.

"What day is it?" Harry asked.

_Sunday._

Harry nodded. "Would you mind bringing a calendar as well? It would be nice to know the date while I'm locked up here."

Jojo thought about it and, seeing no harm, nodded.

"Oh, and Jojo?" Harry said. "One last question."

With a relieved look, Jojo motioned for Harry to continue.

"Where will I go for the bathroom and shower for now?"

_The bushes and the small stream by the observatory. Just make sure not to go near the traps or try to get down to the city._

"You're a sadist," Harry said, slumping on the arm of the couch.

Jojo just shrugged.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok, not exactly a good area to stop, but I'm not really seeing much more I can add to this. I just hope you all enjoyed this and I thank my reviewers.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, after looking on a million sites, the Chairman and board members do not have names; therefore I shall make up names. And yes, I know my made up names suck.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jojo sighed in complete bliss as the chilly night air blew around him, ruffling his hair and fur. Night always made him feel at peace, especially with the nice feel of wind against his skin. Looking up at his approaching house, Jojo frowned as he saw an extremely expensive black Who-car.

Its oval wheels and shiny texture with the chairmen symbol was all it took for Jojo to realize who was there. Hiding behind a bush, Jojo tried to look through a window. Unfortunately it was a window no one was near, save for one of his random sisters flying past it.

Wanting to avoid the chairmen, Jojo all but crawled through the bushes toward the tree that led to the second story window. Jojo climbed up slowly, wanting to avoid any noise whatsoever. Whenever the chairman and his subordinates were over it meant bad news. Ever since they discovered his use of the observatory they had sent quite a few Who's up to his sanctuary, each one failing. While it was rather amusing, it only further fueled Jojo's annoyance of others.

Peeking through the window, Jojo couldn't see anyone. It was 8:30, so perhaps they were holding a meeting at the dinner table? Opening the window with practiced hands, Jojo dropped to the floor, barely feeling his knees buckle at the force. Or perhaps it was because he was nervous.

Jojo felt ridiculous. Why should he be so paranoid? His father was the mayor, so they obviously wanted to speak with him about mayor duties or something.

Somehow Jojo doubted it.

His doubts were confirmed as he opened the door to his room, walking in backwards in case he missed someone walk through the hallway, and turned around with an unnoticed gasp.

Standing in front of his bed were the various council members, along with a nervous looking mayor. Jojo glared. Who did they think they were, coming into his room like this?

"Ah, Jojo!" his father greeted halfheartedly. "There's, uh… well you see—"

"What your father is trying to say," the grinch-like chairman, Rourke Ozdar, said, "is that there are matter's that must be spoken with you."

"Exactly!" Ned said excitedly. "So, Jojo," he said eagerly, "got anything you would like to share with us?" He held up an upside down peace sign in hopes that would somehow get Jojo to open his mouth.

Just like every other time, Jojo ignored the gesture and rolled his eyes.

The councilmen obviously found the gesture as annoying as Jojo and tried to move on. "Come now, boy," the one with blue fur and cat ears said helpfully. Jojo never did bother to learn the rest of their names, not thinking it important. "Yesterday there was a, uh, little mishap that apparently caught everyone's attention."

Jojo frowned. Was that explosion really that loud?

"And as the council of the city, the citizen's humble servants," the fat one said with an ugly smile, "it is our duty to make sure the town is safe."

Jojo glanced at his nodding father. Right, if they were really worried about the city then they should have listened to his father during the whole Horton thing. Rourke obviously caught his look and gave an ugly sneer.

Ned obviously caught the look as well and kneeled down next to his son. "Jojo," he said quietly, "we're just worried about your safety. I would never want anything to happen to you, and that is why we need to know if you are being cautious while making your inventions. Please, son, we've been waiting for hours, and I need to pacify them."

Jojo looked up at his father seriously before shrugging, giving a small smile, indicating he was ok and nothing was wrong.

"Well, there we go!" Ned said brightly. "Jojo is fine and that little explosion… Well, when doesn't Whoville have a little bang every now and then? I mean, if the wor—"

"Ned," Rourke interrupted giving that oily smile of his. "Perhaps it would be best if I talked with your son. Alone."

"Well, I—" Ned was obviously hesitant before nodding. "Sure thing! Just hurry, the wife has made some Whoerry pie!"

Jojo shook his head frantically at his retreating father. No way did he want to be left alone with the creepy chairman.

"Now, now," Ned said pleasantly, completely oblivious to his sons concerns. "I'm sure you two will get a long fine. They are just questions." Ned smiled, looking proud of is son and, for a brief moment, Jojo felt his heart soar with that look. "Besides, if you're to become mayor, you two will have to learn together, maybe even form a bond!"

And the moment was ruined, just like all those other times. Disgusted look in place at the thought of forming a bond with the grumpy Who, Jojo watched his father leave with the others. The soft click of the door made him feel like he was being imprisoned.

Turning around with a neutral look, Jojo pretended he didn't even care the two of them were alone. His neutral look was soon replaced with fury as he saw the Chairman look through one of his many notebooks, that ugly sneer back on place.

"Quite the imaginative one, aren't you?" he asked with false cheerfulness. He slammed the notebook shut, not giving Jojo time to look at which notebook he had been looking at. "I've read that you had quite the hand as well," he continued. "Excellent grades in both creative writing and science. I believe you have an A in both, yes?"

Jojo remained still. Why did this guy know about his grades? Walking up to the Who, Jojo plucked his notebook out of his grasp. The oily smile didn't disappear, even as Jojo put it into one if his desk drawers. Turning back to the Who, Jojo lifted a brow, as if demanding what he wanted.

"It is always important to push young Who's in their area of expertise, in the right direction of course." Rourke gazed at Jojo with an intense look. "We wouldn't want something bad to happen with our town, now would we?"

Seeing the Chairman keep those intense eyes on his own, Jojo nodded, hoping to appease him.

"Good! Then you'll know that ever since the whole almost end of the speck thing, we, the councilmen of the town, have been keeping security tight and have increased our scientific studies."

Jojo folded his arms, wishing he would hurry up and get to the point.

"And as such we cannot risk anything that might be a threat to the speck, outside of it or not." Those intense, ugly gray eyes narrowed. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Jojo shrugged.

Rourke gave the type of sigh one gives to a naïve child. He placed an arm around the smaller Who, ignoring Jojo's disgusted wince, and led him to the window that had the perfect view of the observatory.

"I'll admit it, Jojo," Rourke said with deep regret, "we have tried various ways of getting into that clever observatory of yours."

Jojo couldn't help but smirk at their failure which quickly turned into a scowl as Rourke placed his hand on his head and messed up his hair in what was supposed to be a friendly hair nuzzle. Jojo knew better, especially with the too tight grip on his hair.

"It's rather embarrassing to be outwitted by a child, especially for so many years. Who would have thought that abandoned observatory was anything less?" Rourke asked with a laugh. "Which comes to the main point of all our problems."

Jojo looked up with a glare and tried to shake the hand off his head. It didn't work. In fact, the grip only seemed to get tighter.

"You see, Jojo," Rourke said with a mournful voice, "in Whoville, we need to have order. The discovery that we're on nothing more than a speck is quite frightening to the public. And your inventions have been questioned at council meetings."

Jojo really wanted to groan before kicking the annoying Who in the shin but refrained himself. All he did was glance up into the greenish face.

"We need to verify your inventions are safe," Rourke finally stated.

Jojo scowled. His inventions worked fine, thank you very much. Well, except with Harry, but you could always make one mistake.

The grip tightened even more. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say now?" Rourke asked pleasantly, that ugly smirk upon his face.

Having had more than enough, Jojo brushed the hand off his head, not even wincing as a few hairs came off with the hand. Glaring, Jojo pointed firmly at the door.

Rourke sighed, almost as if he pitied Jojo. "It wouldn't be smart to deny the councilmen," he said in an I'm-so-better-than-you voice. "It would be better to have a watcher up there to provide reports. Nothing would be touched, of course, but the public has a right to know."

"_That is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard," _Jojo thought angrily. _"He only cares because unlike the other simpletons of the city, I can think for myself." _

"And, as expected, I can see you will not agree with me." Rourke sighed before leaning quickly into Jojo's face so quickly that Jojo didn't even have time to move back. A gnarled hand grabbed the back of his neck and lifted him off the ground. Because of his small height it was no bother to the taller Chairman.

"I warn you now, little Jojo, that if _anything _from that blasted observatory of yours causes disorder, I will not only have you locked up for treason, but will have your family separated and banished. Would you like that?" Rourke smiled nastily, crooked teeth poking out at odd angles as he held a kicking and glaring Jojo.

Shaking his head, Jojo tried to swing his body closer to the Chairman and kick him in the face.

Rourke paid the kicking boy no mind, already knowing his short legs couldn't reach him. "And if disorder has been discovered, don't think we won't be using that brilliant mind of yours, Jojo. It is merely your decision whether or not you will work with us."

With that, Rourke dropped the unsuspecting Jojo to the ground. Landing roughly on his bottom, Jojo got up just in time to see his door shut. Fury rose up in him and the arrogant Who. Grabbing a pillow off his bed, Jojo breathed heavily into it, determined not to let any sound escape.

After a few minutes, Jojo replaced the pillow and peaked out the window. Nobody was in the front yard, but since Jojo's house was the mayor's house, it had the perfect view of almost the whole city, just as the mayor's office did. Eyes searching through the town, Jojo could make out a dull shadow exit from the dark and stand under a street light and look towards his house.

He couldn't see who it was, but it was obvious the figure was supposed to spy on the house. Shivering, Jojo sank to the ground and folded his arms over his knees. Harry was safe, he knew that. No one could see far enough from the town to see if a Who was even near his observatory. The only problem was how he would get there.

It was obvious he couldn't use his favorite tree anymore, and going to the observatory during the day was just plain suicide.

Jojo suddenly frowned. Wait a minute; nobody was banning him from his observatory, _his _sanctuary. He would just have to be more careful when going there, setting new traps and designing new ways to get into his observatory.

Jojo uncurled from the frustrated ball he was in and tapped his chin, taking a peek out the window. The figure was gone. Jojo scowled at the spot.

It seemed like he would have more trouble than he thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Like any other morning, Harry always woke with a long yawn and a stretch before fumbling around for his glasses. Today was no different. The only problem was there was no table to hold his glasses and there were, in fact, no glasses.

Swiping angrily at the air for a few seconds, Harry finally opened his eyes and stared at his furry black and white striped arms.

"Guess it wasn't a dream," Harry muttered tiredly.

He hadn't slept since last night, and that had been at least twenty-four hours since he had arrived in the strange new world. Looking down at the cold, metal floor, Harry followed a few cracks without enthusiasm. Heaving a sigh, Harry hopped out of the couch, prepared to sit back down because the floor was too cold.

To his surprise the cool floor felt quite nice under his feet.

"Hmm, maybe furry feet aren't all that bad," Harry said, wiggling his foot curiously. "Now, how about some breakfast?" he murmured to himself.

Scampering over to the cupboard, Harry opened it and scanned the foods. Seeing a bunch of canned goods, Harry picked them up, wondering what they were.

"Tanned Tuna?" Harry questioned, staring at the can with disbelief. He turned to a different one. "Who Hash? What is this stuff?"

Opening the can of Who Hash, Harry took a peek at the contents. It was green and extremely mushy with a hint of liquid on the top. Unsure, Harry dipped his finger into it and took a tentative lick. His eyes widened at the taste. It was a delicious!

Stirring it up to get the oil mixed in, Harry put it onto some toast that just popped out of the toaster. Sealing the can carefully, Harry knew he would probably have the rest later. Taking a look at the giant clock, Harry blinked, shocked that he had slept in so late. It was already 11:20.

Looking around, Harry could see the basket that took him up to the second story. Looking around once more, just in case Jojo sneaked up on him (even though he knew he had school), Harry went into the basket and pulled the lever once, getting a single click.

Gasping in delight at the feeling of his stomach dropping, Harry jumped out of the basket with a bounce in his steps. Although he already knew the disgusting bathroom was on this level, he still wanted to look around. Maybe there were other rooms that could help him.

Passing the Death Bathroom, as he decided to call it just now, Harry pushed forward and came upon another door. Opening it carefully, Harry scrunched up his nose. The smell wasn't as bad as the bathroom, but it had a stuffy feel to it and smelt like body odor.

"_Does Jojo clean up any other rooms other than the main one?" _Harry thought as he looked around.

Seeing a window, Harry ran at it and opened it, taking a deep breath before gasping. The sight… it was an endless abyss of blue sky. He stared out, feeling as if he was on the edge of the world. Leaning out the window, Harry could see two other windows, one on each side. He supposed the one on his right was the bathroom window.

Leaving the window, Harry looked around, disappointed with his find. It looked just like an off. There was a broken desk in the corner with no sign of a chair. Along one wall was what looked like a giant document case. Opening one of the drawers, Harry sighed as he saw that it was empty.

He opened another one, hoping this one was different. Once again, it was empty. He continued for each drawer, hoping that he could find something. Finally, opening the last one, Harry prayed it would be one of those moments that when one person searched through a lot of drawers that he finally found something at the end.

Opening it, Harry sighed, knowing it wouldn't be the case with him. Checking the desk just in case, Harry was left with disappointment, though he did find a bottle of ink. A lot good that would do.

Jojo had probably already taken what was in here, Harry thought as he clutched the half filled bottle of ink.

Keeping the window and door open to give the room some air, Harry left it quickly, wanting to see if he might find anything in the next room. His disappointment grew as saw absolutely nothing in the third room. Other than dust, it was completely bare. Not bothering to leave the window open to air out the room, Harry left the second story and dejectedly got into the basket.

Dropping the bottle of ink to the floor in front of the couch, Harry kicked at a lone bolt. Hearing it bounce off something, Harry sighed as the echoed lasted a few minutes. The beauty of music, no matter what it was, could really affect you after being in the old observatory.

Remembering the outside world, Harry crawled out through the tiny door that was built inside the larger door. Putting his fingers around his eyes like hand binoculars, Harry stared at the strange looking city, wishing he could see far away so he knew what those ant sized people were doing. The observatory and the hill were too far to be able to see the actions of the city properly.

Folding his arms, all Harry could do was pout.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

School had never been Jojo's favorite place, especially since it was made up of bullies and Who's that didn't understand him, and as of late it only seemed to get worse. Girls had strangely enough giving him winks and large smiles while quite a number of boys had tried hanging out with him a few times as if they had been friends with him his whole life.

Jojo knew it was all because he had helped save the town, and that really pissed him off. Ignoring a group of giggling girls, Jojo walked toward his locker and placed his whostory book inside, glad the class was over. He had always hated that class and couldn't understand why one of sisters always bragged about her good grades and why it was such an amazing class.

Pulling out his sketchbook and bag of lunch, Jojo literally had half a second to save his hand from getting smashed by the locker door. Giving a dark look, Jojo stared up at Gwen Doolsvar, the worst bully at Who High. This particular Who seemed to always seek out Jojo when he needed to boost his fat ego.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little shrimp of Whoville," Gwen said with a laugh, earning stupid chuckles from a few of his buddies.

Jojo rolled his eyes. Earlier the citizens of Whoville had taken to calling him the little hero of Whoville. Gwen had changed hero to shrimp, showing just how far his limited imagination stretched.

Frowning at Jojo for not getting a response, though Jojo had no idea why the bully was expecting a response after so many years of silence; he nudged Jojo with his foot.

Backing away, Jojo scowled.

"Ain't talkin', shrimpy?" Gwen asked, obviously disappointed. "What kind of Who are you? Hard to believe our town was saved by the likes of _you. _You know what I think, guys?" Gwen said to his friends.

Snickering, one of hunks said, "What boss, what do you think?"

"I don't think it was O'Malley here that saved our town," Gwen said with a smirk. "I mean, he doesn't even talk. Probably because he's so stupid."

"But boss, he had to have said something if he broke through the air," one of hunks said with confusion.

Broke through the air? Jojo thought dully. How stupid could you get?

"No way!" Gwen argued. "I bet that stupid father of his faked it, just so he could get some attention for his son. Don't know why he would, seeing as O'Malley here is just a waste of space. He doesn't even mean anything to this town."

Jojo felt the sting of those words hit him but, like every other insult thrown at him, Jojo just stood there and glared. Wrinkling his nose in distaste at the older boys, Jojo turned around and started walking away.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Gwen called angrily. "We're not finished with you yet!"

Knowing better to stop or slow down, Jojo sped up, hoping to lose the bully in a chase. Usually he was faster than the bulkier Who's and with the hall completely empty because of lunch period, Jojo didn't have to zigzag around the crowd to get away. Unfortunately, that gave Gwen and his friends the same advantage.

Running and ignoring the jeers from the others, Jojo turned a corner, sketchbook clutched tightly to his side while his lunch bag swung back and forth with his left hand. Still running, Jojo turned around to see if he was loosing Gwen. Jojo frowned in confusion at Gwen's smirk.

"Charley, now!" he shouted.

Confused, Jojo turned around just in time to get a face full of metal. Falling to the ground, Jojo clutched his nose in pain and glared through tear filled eyes at Charley, another one of Gwen's friends, who was holding open a classroom door.

"Got you now, O'Malley," Gwen said, laughing hard as he hauled Jojo up to his feet. He frowned. "You don't even let out a scream when you're hurt. Perhaps a few more beatings will loosen that tongue of yours?"

Jojo tried to wriggle out of Gwen's grasp.

"Don't think so!" he said, still laughing as he grabbed the back of Jojo's neck, causing the tiny Who to gasp. "See!" Gwen said excitedly. "I told you guys all it took was a bit of pain to get him to say something!"

"But he didn't speak boss," someone pointed out.

"Good point," Gwen said, now starting to drag a struggling Jojo toward one of the bathrooms. Barging in, Gwen glared at a spectacled Who that was just finishing up. "You, out!" he barked, and threw Jojo to the ground, sending his lunch and sketchbook across the floor.

Jojo scrambled to pick up his belongs and run out the door, only to get pushed back by another Who. Ace, he believed, once again another friend of Gwen's. It really didn't seem like lady luck was on his side.

"Let's see if O'Malley will open his mouth now," Gwens said, cracking his knuckles. "Let's give him a few swirlies."

Hopping from foot to foot, Jojo narrowed his eyes, watching the Who's movements carefully. Two were walking toward him, but there was still Gwen and one other Who. Jumping back from the first swipe, Jojo took off towards the door, only to almost get grabbed by the third Who.

Still dancing from one foot to the other, Jojo felt it was just a 'screw it moment' and ran for the window. Sketchbook clutched in his teeth, Jojo jumped for the window, barely managing to hang on as his hands grasped the top and tried to hall himself out. Jojo had always hated his small size, and now, like school, he hated it more. If he was taller, he wouldn't have to jump so high, and then he could escape more easily. However, because Jojo was so small, that made escaping much harder. This was proven as a hand easily grabbed his ankle and threw him to the ground.

Jojo allowed a silent groan to escape his lips as he landed hard on his stomach. Trying to get up, he felt a foot force him back down.

"Pick him up by the neck," Jojo heard Gwen say. "That seems to make sounds come out of him."

Jojo cursed Gwen for being right. That stupid Chairman, Rourke, had left a bruise on the upper part of his neck, which was perfectly concealed by his dark hair, and was now very sensitive.

A loud gasp and a small grunt came out of Jojo's mouth this time as he was lifted into the air, his belongings falling to the ground. Gwen walked up to Jojo's sketchbook and flipped through it.

"What kind of stupid drawings are these?" Gwen demanded, smashing the sketchbook into Jojo's face as he clutched at the hand. "Just boxes and ugly doodles. And people say you're a genius? What a load of rot." Chuckling, Gwen pulled out a lighter and flipped the switch.

Eyes widening, Jojo's mouth opened in horror. No, they couldn't! That was the sketchbook for the stupid machine that brought Harry into his world! Struggling like a wild animal, Jojo managed to shock the Who holding him with a good elbow to the gut. Not bothering to get a good position to hit Gwen, grab his book and smartly run away, Jojo lunged at the taller Who, punching and scratching at him.

"Get him off!" Gwen screamed. "He's freakin' insane! Get him off!"

Jojo ignored the prying hands, too angry to pay them any attention. All Jojo could see was the burning sketchbook being thrown by Gwen. Scrambling off the Who, Jojo tried to put it out. He lashed out at the hands, still fighting with everything he had, even as they grabbed him by the neck and shook him, even after the swirlie and even after they threw him to the ground hard enough to knock out his breath.

Through all that Jojo fought both the hands and his falling tears. Soaking wet, Jojo finally let the tears fall as they held him down to watch the remains of his sketchbook wither away into nothing more than ash. Giving one last laugh, Gwen grabbed Jojo's lunch and left the bathroom, ignoring the silently crying Jojo.

Once the other Who's were gone, Jojo lifted himself up and stared at the spot where his sketchbook had been. He closed his eyes. So stupid!

How could he have been so stupid to bring something as important as the plans to that particular machine to school? Jojo put his face into his hands, letting the tears fall, wincing horribly by the pain in his neck.

Standing up stiffly, Jojo turned his neck carefully, trying to see what it looked like in the mirror. His neck, which was always a pasty white, was now black and blue. Wincing, Jojo straightened his neck, wondering if anyone would question it at school. Because of the color it blended right into his fur. But because Jojo knew who he was and every bit of detail about himself, he knew he would have been able to tell the difference. The question was if any other Who would be able to tell.

Shaking his head to get his wet hair out of his eyes, Jojo snapped his eyes shut and cringed. His neck was hurting too much.

Trying to subtly wipe the water out of his fur, Jojo trudged through the silent halls, ignoring the mutters of the few Who's that he passed. Jojo walked to the back of the school and exited through the high trees and bushes that surrounded the back of Who High. It cleared away about forty feet away because of the Whoball field, but Jojo wasn't heading anywhere near there.

No, Jojo was heading home. All Jojo wanted was some gauze for his neck, a warm bath and a bed to cry himself to sleep in, not caring that he was fifteen and no longer a little kid.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry hummed tunelessly to himself as he continued to carry odd looking flowers and twigs up to the side of the observatory where there was some dug up dirt. Harry had taken to collecting whichever odd plant caught his eye before bringing it back to the side of the observatory where the sun managed to hit just right.

Digging around to get up some stones and flinging them away. Starting to burry the roots of each twig or plant, Harry wondered if they would even survive or not. As much as Harry hated weeding for his aunt, he would never deny his love of planting. It was just the fact that he had always been forced into those situations before being ridiculed and then getting all his hard earned credit taken away.

Continuing his hum, Harry poked at a purple flower with orange leaves that had blue swirls on them. Even in the magical world he had never seen such strange plants. Continuing with his new garden, Harry wondered if Jojo would mind.

It wasn't as if Harry needed any supplies. He could just get the water from the stream that actually traveled all over the observatory island before falling off the cliff. Harry had followed its line of site and noticed it fell into the deep ditch. He also noticed that there was a stream that carried its way into Whoville.

Harry wondered if it was the same stream and if there was some type of underground stream or current. Not wanting to test that theory by falling off the edge, Harry had returned to the tiny beginning of a garden and had even managed to find a small bush with berries on them.

They were bright pink, and Harry had no idea if they were poisonous or not, but he still buried them. At least he now had something to keep himself occupied for the day. Now, if only Jojo would return with those cleaning supplies so he could work on the bathroom, no matter how gross it would be.

It would be worth it than having to use the bushes, especially since Harry didn't know if they would jump out at him like the one from earlier that actually barked at him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aw, I feel so sad, hurting Jojo like this, and I'm sure you all hate me for it, but yes, Jojo will be having bully and Chairman problems.


End file.
